Wolf
by silverkite
Summary: a supernatural take M/M
1. Chapter 1

Warning: M/M

Disclaimer: Not mine

Wolf

He remembers the first time he turned. The sound of cracking bones, skin ripping off, his screams- he remembers the pain, the agony of every minute before the transformation was complete. That was years ago. He still hates when he turns. Still doesn't like the feel of flesh being shed for fur to replace it. Doesn't like how his hands change to clawed appendages, how his teeth would elongate and sharpen-become something out of a horror film. But then again he's thankful there's not been much pain as of late. Just the messy aftermath of cuts and bruises and maybe a gash or two. And he thinks he can live with that.

He's used to waking up in the middle of a goddamn forest naked, lies there for a while before he feels the urge to leave and regain any semblance of sanity and humanity he may have lost. Most days he has a pack stuffed up a tree somewhere with a bundle of his clothes. If he's lucky, it's still there. He forces himself to open his eyes, tired and heavy from exhaustion. The effects of the moon still follows him, the sun makes him squint and his nose is assaulted by a plethora of smells- none of which he is familiar with. He tries to make sense of where he is and half wonders if he's in some mental institute.

"hey! You're up! Thank god! I was just about to call 911 or something!"

His head snaps to the sound of the voice as it echoes around in his ears. He squints at the man before him; the sunlight does little to help. He can't make him out- the sun's rays shine on him at an angle that make him seem like some divine or angelic being. And he knows it's utterly ridiculous- if any divine being were to come for him, that being would be swathed in flames. He uses his ears to focus on the voice- it's warm and kind- his gut churns pleasantly at it- his nose scents worry and curiosity in the air- and maybe bacon and eggs. His stomach growls hungrily.

"wait- here," a warm hand to his shoulder gently pushes him down- he's not even aware he had sat up. "I'll bring you something to eat." he mourns the loss of the touch as he listens to the footsteps distance. He runs a hand down his face- and frowns at the feel of gauze, he blinks and makes a blurry visual of bandages wrapped around his hand, and maybe, now that he's somewhat awake- though still teetering on the edge of weariness and insanity- on his body too. His brain suddenly begins to assess the situation and he half wonders if this man knows what he is.

Footsteps return and his higher thinking skills are ignored in favour of the scent of food. He feels his mouth water and he tries to sit up- he feels the sting of a wound somewhere near his abdomen- hands, gentle hands touch him again, and he focuses on how warm they are, he makes a pleased rumbling noise.

"hey whoa, easy dude. Just lie back and I'll feed you, you're in no shape to do anything." the man placated gently. And stingily enough, he believes this stranger. Though he is a hundred million percent sure that he is capable of ripping a bear limb from limb- what with the moon still waning- he allows himself to rest, instincts rather at ease with this human. He easily devours the meat and eggs offered to him, barely tastes it before swallowing and opening his mouth for more like a hungry cub.

"wow- you must've been up the forest a damn long time- or you really like bacon" the man jokes as the last strip disappears down his throat. "so uh what should I call you? I don't think bacon exterminator is gonna stick and yogi is already trademarked."

"randy." he says hoarsely. "randy orton." his voice still sounds like growls to his own ears. But he's well fed and rather comfortable so he doesn't mind. The light still obstructs the human's face and features, but randy knows his scent, should they separate or should they encounter each other, randy will respond to him.

"I'm Jason reso. Everyone calls me Jay- Uh you okay?" Jason looks carefully at the half lidded eyes, the pale milky hue makes him wonder if randy is blind.

"the light-" randy starts, he hears Jason get up and- his scent becomes overwhelming as he leans over the bed and tugs the drapes close. Randy ignores everything else as he drowns in the scent. He feels the heat of the day disappear as the cloth blocks it, he gingerly opens his eyes again and focuses on Jason.

His breath hitches as he looks, he doesn't register that he's sitting up in one fluid motion. His stomach turns knots on itself and Randy is overwhelmed with one thought: MINE. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, but randy thinks everyone else would agree that there's just something about Jason that makes him beautiful. Randy takes back what he said earlier about a divine being in red- Jason will do. Jason gives him a crooked grin and randy thinks he'll die right then. His brain is firing a million signals- it's making him feel dizzyingly elated, Randy can't act on it though, he's too mesmerized by the man in front of him.

Jay fidgets with the paper plate- randy is staring unabashedly at him with surprisingly sharp blue eyes- he'd call it rude but there's something in the way that he stares- as though he's being scrutinized under a microscope. "so uh- I've still got a couple of strips left- you Uh want anything else?" he gives a small smile. Randy just blinks slowly at him and shakes his head. Jason smiles, "okay- so Uh- make yourself at home!" he heads back to the kitchen and tries not to think that maybe he'd picked up a serial killer. His cellphone rings and he checks it: it's Adam.

"hey Adam-" he greets

"jay- where are you?" there's a sense of urgency in his voice that has Jason worried.

"in my cabin- why?" he hears Adam curse, "Adam? What is it?"

"just- just lock your doors and don't get out till I get there" jay frowns at the statement, "Adam what-"

"do you have anything that's silver?" Adam cuts in.

Jay groans, "Adam, I've already told you-"

"jay for the love of god do as I say!" snaps Adam, he takes a deep breath, "Look- I'm on a hunt and the thing I'm huntin happens to be using that forest as a playground."

Jay swallows nervously. "silver right?" he lowers his voice and remembers the man he picked up, remembers how badly hurt Randy was.

The change in his tone alerts Adam, "jay... Is someone there with you?" he asks slowly and carefully. The yes he gets is breathless. Adam closes his eyes and tries to calm himself- he won't arrive until later tomorrow. "listen, jay, it's already past the full moon- I want you to be careful- the thing might still be drawing power from the aftereffects."

"or maybe he could just be an ordinary guy who got mugged" jay said defensively

"no, jay-" Adam growled, "goddamnit- you cannot trust anyone that easily!" jay flinches at the sharp tone. "look, there's a town nearby right? Get your ass there while it's still light out."

Jay hesitates and peers at Randy in the other room. "Adam..." he sighs. "I know you're worried about me, and I'm thankful for that, I really am- but dude, I just-"

"jay, I'm not gonna force you to come back. You got out- I'm damn glad you did- I just really need you to haul your ass outta there" Adam says softly, "please."

Jay nods though no one can see, "okay. Um call me when you get here- think I owe you a beer."

"you owe me a pub you jerk" there's a grin in Adams voice and jay knows all is well again. "imma hang up now- call me when your safe."

Jay looks at his phone then at the set of knives on the counter. He bites his lip and glances warily at the room randy's in. He makes to take a knife out of the stand.

"problem?"

Jay jumps and whirls around so fast, he's clutching the knife to his chest tightly like a buffer. Then he gets an eyeful of Randy. The other man is as naked as the day he was born and it does nothing to alleviate the burning feeling jay has in his gut. Jay swallows thickly and feels his face heat up before he can collect himself, his brain kicks into panic mode and has him reacting so violently, jay would've laughed if it weren't so painful. He yelps and drops the knife and bangs his hip into the counter behind him. He hisses out in pain and doubles over. Which was apparently a bad idea seeing as Randy took it as a sign to invade personal space. Jay thinks he's going to have a heart attack before whatever thing Adam is hunting can get to him.

Randy frowns and grabs Jason by the shoulders, his hand trails to the abused spot on the other man's hip in a guarding gesture, carefully maneuvering him away from the counter and other kitchen implements that could kill him. When Jason leans on to him, He has to restrain himself from doing anything else as he leads jay, limping and wincing, to a chair. Earlier he had scented the undertones of fear and unease- he had meant to check on the man, not cause him any pain. He immediately switches from doting to protective in seconds and is actively checking jay for any other injuries.

Jay blinks in confusion as Randy starts patting and squeezing his limbs, legs then chucks his chin up gently to check his neck- he jerks back however when Randy decides he doesn't have X-ray vision and needs to see beneath jay's shirt.

"hey-!" jays mind becomes hyper aware all of a sudden and he realizes that Randy is still in his birthday suit, he swallows again as blue eyes regard him attentively, "I Uh, don't put out on the first date" he jokes nervously, inching away from the tattooed man.

"Good." Randy bristles. They stare at each other, Jay looking halfway between confused and utter disbelief, Randy looking like he meant it. Jay coughs awkwardly and looks away, unable to hold the rather perturbing gaze. He misses the smirk on the other man's face.

"so Uh... Yeah- clothes." jay slaps his knees and makes to get up, Randy roughly pushes him back down easily.

"I'll go get them- just tell me where they are."

Jay raises a brow, "Uh okay- this is my house and I don't think it's considered polite even for serial killer standards to just waltz around butt naked looking for clothes." he stands up again and ignores how Randy looks at him, he's sorely tempted to go after the knife on the floor or grab another one from the counter, but it would involve diving in front of the still naked man and- jay refused to think of the consequences of that. He resolutely eyes the door to his room and successfully enters it without any casualty: he shuts the door and leans on it, letting out a shaky breath of relief. He finds himself wishing- praying even, for Adam to get here. "this is so fucked up" he groaned unhappily. When did he ever turn into a sissy again?

Randy stares at the closed door. He can still scent jason- there's fear and anxiety and it irks him even more, the feel of being powerless to do anything. He runs a hand through his hair and goes to pick the knife up- only to let it clatter to the floor when the handle burns his palm. Randy snarls menacingly at the knife and flexes his hand, the burn heals quickly and the marred flesh replaced by new tissue. He looks at the knife and at the door again- despite what people believe about werewolves, randy was quite intelligent underneath all the ferocity he displayed- it didn't take him long to realize his potential mate was a Hunter. Or, someone who apparently adores silverware.

"get a grip on yourself man" Jason muttered, running his hands down his face. He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves and went to a trunk in the corner of the sparsely furnished room. Clothes of all shapes styles and sizes peered up at him under a light coat of dust. His hand lands on a red flannel shirt- He remembers long summer trips with his dad and Adam and longer nights spent in the woods. Remembers the feel of shooting a firearm, the kick and the bite, how his hand threatened to fall off after that first shot and Adam having to console him after. Jay roots through the clothes and finds one of his father's old shirt and a pair of worn jeans. He's not sure if they'll fit Randy, but he's sure that it's better than walking around butt-naked- though he has this weird feeling that Randy must do it all the time or at least enjoys showing himself off. He folds the shirt and jeans and tucks them under his arm as he shuts the trunk and prepares to head back to the impossible supernatural quality his life has taken. Again.

"so I'm not sure about your size, but hey, clothes are clothes, it's not like you're wearing a fur coat or something." jay realizes the implications of the joke and smiles weakly, handing the other man the items. Randy doesn't budge. They eye each other again, and jay feels his stomach churn uncomfortably, he licks his lips nervously and looks down.

It's when Randy snaps. He doesn't mean too, honestly he doesn't. Okay so maybe there was a part of him that really really wanted to snap- like a dog straining on a chewed leash trying to get to a piece of meat. Except Randy wasn't a dog. He was better than that, And the full moon-waning- still has him wild.

Jay gasped as his lower back hit the counter again, whatever look Randy was giving him now was setting off sirens in his brain. He would have panicked- should have panicked as Randy caged him, arms and body trapping him to the counter. But instead a switch flipped. He grabbed the first knife he could reach on the counter top and without even hesitating stabbed it into the flesh.

The howl of pain Randy let out made jay realize what he had done and he stared wide eyed in shock as Randy grabbed at his shoulder, breathing through grit teeth as blood leaked and dripped down his tattooed arm. Then there was something else. The sharp blue eyes that regarded him momentarily changed into darker gray ones- and jay knew.

"oh my god you're a freaking werewolf!" he yelped, his hand scrabbling over tiles to arm himself with something.

Randy growled and took several deep breaths before yanking the knife out of his shoulder, the wound gurgled as blood poured out of it, "yes I'm a werewolf- the hell did you stab me for?" he demanded, eyes glazed over from pain as the wound restitched itself.

Jay let out a disbelieving noise, "what? You freaking cornered me!"

"stabbing people is your normal reaction to being cornered?"

"I- no! Well- god! You're a werewolf!"

Randy looked at jay as though he were stupid, "yes, I think we've established that fact. Several times."

jay groaned and ran a hand down his face. "this is worse than a serial killer" he mumbled.

"if it helps any- I wasn't going to eat you" Randy said flatly, glancing at his wound, the skin looked smooth and new. Orton looked at the blonde and tossed the knife to the side.

"oh yeah that makes me feel so much better." Jay swallowed and pressed himself against the counter nervously. Okay so maybe keeping silver knives with a bunch of steel ones wasn't his most brilliant plan. Then his brain helpfully processed that Randy was still very much naked. "oh come on!" he whined loudly,

Randy looked at him quizzically, "what?"

jay sighed and flapped a hand at him, "you're freaking naked! I'm not gonna fight a werewolf who's freaking naked!"

Randy smirked, "what? Afraid you might like what you see?"

jay blushed at the allegation, "no! It's weird!" but, his brain supplied, he is rather pretty good looking (curse this brain!)

"there's a werewolf in your living room and all you can think about is propriety?" Randy asked, brow raised in surprise, a smirk at the edge of his lips. He took a step forward.

Jay tensed, "I'm warning you, step back or-"

"or what? I think it's pretty clear stabbing me randomly will get us nowhere." Randy said calmly, nearing the blonde man.

Jay swallowed, there was a fifty percent chance that the knife he was holding was silver- but then with how his shitty karma was fucking with him, there was a greater percentage that it was steel. "I'm not gonna go down without a fight" he says instead.

Randy snorts, "I'm not gonna eat you!"

"oh yeah trust a werewolf- look where that got me!"

"you're still alive aren't you?"

"yeah well not for long anyway."

Randy rolled his eyes at the man, "you don't believe me?"

"it's kind of hard to believe someone who can tear you apart" jay answered as though it were the most logical thing in the world.

"I would never hurt you" Randy said quietly, he took the step forward, the knife jay held point out, pressed against the skin, there was a soft hissing noise as the silver burned through cursed flesh.

Jay nearly dropped the knife- nearly being the active term. His hands shook however and his mind could not process the sudden change of events, "what are you doing?" he asked, eyes wide as the blood dripped in rivulets from where the silver point of the knife had embed itself.

Randy made a pained noise and muttered "getting you to trust me."

"trust you?"

"you have a silver knife, I'm here- it's an easy kill." Randy pointed out.

Jay swallowed and looked at the knife then at Randy, then at the knife again.

"I would never hurt you" he repeated.

Jay bit his lower lip and looked at the man before him, and the knife clattered on the floor.

They stood there, staring at each other, jay trying to figure out what the fuck just happened and Randy realizing that jay is too freaking nice to be a hunter. "okay, okay, just- let's just calm down..." jay started, flailing a bit, unable to cope with the multitudes of What the Fucks running through his head. He paced as Randy checked his new silver inflicted wound. "what did I do?" he repeated to himself as he grew more anxious. There was a werewolf in his house and whatever the fuck happened a few minutes ago just made him question years of ingrained trainings etched into his very being. Jay jumped when Randy tapped his shoulder- a tap? He was expecting full-on wolf rage here. "wha? Oh thank god you're decent."

"yes, I know how much the idea of a naked werewolf apparently disturbs you- more than the idea of a werewolf itself" Randy answered sarcastically,

jay glared, "well excuse me! I don't just randomly stab naked people-"

Randy gave him an amused look- "okay it was this one time- but you cornered me!"

"oh I'm sorry, I'm sure everyone finds it normal to stab someone when they're cornered."

"I- why am I even talking to you?"

"yeah, why are you talking to me? I'm a werewolf. You're a hunter." they stared at each other. And jay sighed, "I don't know... I- what do you want me to say? You were too nice to be a werewolf? A few years ago I would've stabbed your sorry arse in a heartbeat. And I wouldn't have used steel or went for the shoulder either"

"I find that rather hard to believe." Randy said evenly. "you're not a hunter. At least, not at heart."

jay blinked and looked at Randy again as though he were some sort of scientific experiment.

"what?"

jay smiled, and randy's heart skipped several beats, "thanks. Oh- and you promise you won't eat me?"

Randy rolled his eyes again affectionately, "I couldn't even if I tried" he answered truthfully. Jay hopped on the counter and swung his legs childishly, "so what now?" he asked, looking at his hands, there were several smudges of red that could only be blood and he tried to wipe them off on his jeans with slight disgust. His shoulders slumped with the realization that he could've very much killed Randy and stepped back into the old persona that he had once escaped. He was staring blankly at his hands when a broad tanned one brushed with his own and held them, regardless of the blood. He froze and looked up, Randy was looking at him with something that can only be called concern.

"you're not a hunter jay. You're better than that." he said softly.

Jay felt a tiny shiver race up his spine. He looked down at their hands again, randy's large one covering both his own easily. "well, this is proof the universe really hates me- I'm being comforted by a werewolf." he lets out a weak laugh and Randy offers him a smile, jay doesn't find it mocking or patronizing, it makes him feel rather warm and safe. He smiles back at Randy gratefully. Then He wrinkled his nose, "I'm glad you're dressed now but you are dripping blood on the floor man."

Randy snorted, "I stopped bleeding a while ago-"

"well yeah but you got blood all over the floor!"

"again it was because you stabbed me." Randy reminded him

"you cornered me! God I cannot stress this information enough!" jay said, gesturing, "only maniacs and serial killers corner people!"

"how about lovers then?" Randy asked slyly.

Jay paused, "huh?"

"lovers" Randy started, "do this-" he repeated what he had done earlier- the action did not set off the bells in jay's head this time though, which further confused him. Randy leaned forward, close enough to share each other's breaths- this kind of position would usually have him in a panic, the feeling of being trapped, helplessness- but it didn't, it felt... Nice? and jay had this strange urge to just close his eyes to see what happened next. They looked at each other, steadily and jay swallowed, "um... I guess it's okay? Uh for them I mean?"

"so this is okay too?" Randy asked softly, jay had to strain his ears. Then Randy leaned forward and jay felt lips on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: not mine. just borrowing the chess pieces

Warning: M/M

He's confused and stares some more at Randy, like hes trying to figure out what just happened, the werewolf looks at him and gives a smirk. Jay feels his face heat up and looks away quickly in a slight panic- what had happened? A trick of the mind perhaps? He has had a rather harrowing day... hes been taught to kill anything supernatural on sight- not make out with one… He brushes his hand to his lips, trying to recall the kiss but failing to hold it- he shakes his head instead and tells himself to snap out of whatever high he's in, "so Uh, what now?" he mumbled, feeling self conscious suddenly when he should've been feeling suspicious.

"what do you mean?" Randy asked, appearing before Jason again- jay glanced up and flailed backwards, nearing the other end of the counter

"oh god can you not keep a shirt on?"

Randy glanced down his bare chest and grinned smugly, "the shirt was smeared with blood." he said matter-of-factly.

Jay looked at him incredulously, "not only are you a werewolf but you're an exhibitionist too?" he scoffed "Do I know how to pick 'em or what?"

Randy chuckled, he leaned forward and for all intents and purposes really just meant to pull the man away from flailing backward onto the kitchen floor- grabbed the man's belt loops- earning a loud squawk of surprise from Jason, he tugged the man forward and jay's hands landed on his bare chest- the tingling sensation burst between them; like touching a live wire except it didn't burn or hurt, it was warm and pleasant and they stared at each other as soon as the flash dimmed- leaving their sight with spots of colours, both breathless and eyes wide, Randy half growling and Jason swallowed audibly,

"you felt it too?" the werewolf asked, voice suddenly husky.

Jason nodded, too shock to speak. Then slowly, carefully, risking the chances of getting stabbed again- randy leaned forward and let their lips meet- jason had no idea what came over him but the next thing he knew he was clinging onto randy as though the man were a lifeline- returning each kiss passionately, a feverish heat burning inside- "wh- s-stop-" he gasped as a hand began to undo his pants

randy paused to look at him in confusion, "what?"

"what- what the hell is going on?"

They were seated as far as the tiny cabin allowed them to be. And it was torture. Like dangling something (comparing his future mate to a slab of meat was rather tempting, but randy's logic knew meat could never hurt you back in ways an Ex hunter could.) he wanted, but he was withheld from even nearing it by some sort of force. Randy eyed the man, wanting to touch and hold, possess and Mark, but he composed himself as Jason paced frantically before him.

"this- this right here is screwed up!" he opined, "the universe is against me!"

"calm down" randy said,

"calm down? No! I can't calm down- what the Fu- how am I supposed to calm down? I just swapped spit with a werewolf-" He hastily checked himself- did playing tonsil hockey with a werewolf count? Was he gonna turn? Oh god- what would adam say?

"it wasn't that bad" randy interrupted coolly, watching as Jason flailed about in a panic

Jason flushed at the comment, "th-that's not the point!"

"you didn't seem to mind." randy smirked,

Jason stomped over and smacked his head for the effort, completely forgetting their earlier agreement to best stay away from each other "just because some kind of spark made us both lose our minds- or what's apparently left of my sanity- doesn't mean you can go around proclaiming you're- you're some kind of-"

"it's not a spark- it's a bond"

It would have been amusing to randy how jason's face changed as several emotions vied for face time- but instead he felt a pang of guilt and maybe rejection. But he masked the hurt with a raised brow. The last news was enough to make jason's knees weak and randy, ever the gentleman he liked to think he was, caught Jay before his face hit the ground. His eyes were wide with shock and he was breathing quickly and too shallowly.

Randy frowned and gently tapped the man's face, "breathe, deep breaths Jason, or you're going to hyperventilate yourself to death" he warned, Jason looked slowly at him, eyes clearly filled with turmoil as he continued breathing quickly. Jason shook his head at him and randy let out a hiss, the man was having a panic attack.

"oh so now you decide to freak out" he grumbled, settling the man on the floor, propped against the counter, he took jays hands to cover his nose and mouth, "seriously, I was taught hunters were learned humans, they could survive and strive anywhere like roaches, it's their adaptability and stubbornness that makes them terrifying. but you're not the slightest bit frightening at all." randy murmured. When he was sure Jay could support his own arms without dropping into a faint, he gripped the man up again and slid behind him, easing the confused man between his legs so that Jay's back pressed against his chest.

Of course Jason protested by weakly jerking his arm, "I give you points for stubbornness" randy grunted, "I'm not gonna do anything, I just need to not let you keel over and drown in your own saliva." Jay stilled with a breath of reluctance and settled against the werewolf, randy cupped his own hands over Jay's helpfully; his breaths slowed from his panicky ones and became rhythmic.

Hyperventilating yourself into a stupor was a bad idea most especially if a werewolf with some kind of attraction for you is in your house. But Jason thinks he can't complain. Randy hasn't done anything to make him dead meat yet and Jason himself is still very much alive and kicking and still human hopefully- the body behind him is warm, like sleeping next to a roaring fire... so that's how werewolves felt, he half thought in awe, maybe it's why they're shirtless all the time he half snarked as his eyelids droop. He should have been freaking out some more but he's too exhausted and his body feels like lead. Randy moves behind him and Jay makes a soft protest.

"it's okay..." randy murmured softly, "just go to sleep. We'll talk later." Jay tries to remain obstinate, because really, having a werewolf console him twice in a day is too much for his own ego- but his body insists on sleep and randy makes a fine blanket- his eyes are shut and he's asleep before he can rebel further.

Randy checks Jason for any adverse effects of hyperventilating before declaring him fit. He removes his hands and clutches jay's hands in his own. The blonde's fingertips are cold and he rubs at them absentmindedly. His senses are being overwhelmed by the fact that his mate (possible future mate, he reminds himself) is right there and he doesn't want to do shit about it. Even though randy is a wolf, he knows about honour and won't do anything degrading like what his instincts are prodding him to do. Besides, he's rather patient. If their previously heated moment was anything to go by, randy's pretty sure that courtship will be the least of his worries.

He waits for a few more minutes, Jay's hands warm in his own, before deciding that sleeping on the floor is the least prescribed thing in the world, he picks Jason up in his arms easily, he doesn't know if it's because of the moon or if it's because Jason is human- he deposits the man easily into bed, he's about to move away when Jay clings to his arm- the sleeping man wasn't about to let go of his supernatural blanket, especially since the actual bed is colder without the werewolf. Randy hesitates and mulls over his options, while he could stay in this position, hunched over the sleeping blonde, his spine was nowhere in good shape especially after last night's moon. He could climb into the bed with the man and keep him warm like a great furnace, but he doesn't think he can last eight hours drowning in jason's scent without being able to do anything about it. He debates yanking his arm back, but the need for him to make his mate comfortable and safe and protected is too overwhelming. He frowns a bit and climbs into the bed. He's betting his instincts about protecting his mate are stronger than his primitive wants. As soon as he settles in, Jay automatically snuggled into him and presses his head against randy's bare chest. His scent tempts randy but he stops himself and places an arm over jason's middle in a protective yet possessive gesture. He thinks it's the least he can do to placate his warring urges. And he's satisfied with this, he thinks, as he watches Jay sleep, he allows himself to doze, listening to the comforting rhythm of jason's breaths.

It's warm. He presses against the heat and sighs. He freezes when the warmth shifts against him and rumbles back. Reflexes honed immediately launch him off the bed but he stumbles when the covers tangle with his feet and the effect has him flailing off the bed in a knot of limbs and sheets with a thud and a yelp.

Randy jolts up from the bed drowsily, his face scrunched at the pile at the side of the bed.

Jason gapes openly at him, fear roils off in waves randy can taste it. He makes to try to console the man but his body is not his own, muscles far too strong to be human flex and ripple with hidden power. He moves with a grace of a predator and the panic that melds with the fear confirms what he dreaded.

"you- you said you wouldn't kill me" Jay reminds the large wolf perched on his bed, eyeing him. "you promised!" a great ear twitched.

Jason gulps and shimmies back, the movement catches the gray eyes and the large head snaps to attention. Jason freezes as a deep growl erupts from the animal.

'okay this is the last time I will ever ever pick up strangers!' Jason swore to himself, as the wolf hopped off the bed and onto the floor with a dull thunk. Randy, (the bastard) he thought irritably, as the wolf circled him curiously. The werewolf is big, even by normal standards. It's almost built like a bear. On steroids. The thick fur gleams under the moonlight and it almost seems silky as the wolf moves around. Heavy paws make no sound, but Jay sees the claws sheath and unsheathe themselves from their hoods. The worse are the teeth. The teeth aren't bared but Jason has been trained to identify wolf teeth from werewolf teeth. And the sharp fangs, thick enough to guillotine a man's head with ease is definitely werewolf.

Fear aside, Jason thinks that randy is a rather fine specimen. 'oh god I'm totally losing it.' he groans to himself- "gah!" he yelps when randy suddenly thrusts his snout against his shoulder, sniffing loudly.

Jason shuts his eyes and prays his death won't be painful and Adam will give him the SOP funeral. If, you know, Adam found something left to burn. Instead of teeth however, his is bathed in a coat of saliva as a thick red Tongue washes over his face- "ugh! Man that's disgusting!" Jason protests loudly and he paws at his face ineffectively as randy thrusts his large head between his arms, it's like having a rabid Belgian shepherd and Jay falls on his back, the large wolf moves over him and continues nosing his torso, snuffling loudly.

"what the- Pfft hey! That tickles!" against his own will, as soon as the black nose brushes jason's ribs, he bursts into uncontrollable laughter.

The giant ears stand straight with intrigue and Jason has to fight off the snout before he pees himself, "okay- off- off! Get off!" he gives a final shove that deters the wolf from further prodding him, randy backs down and sits on his haunches as Jason sits up, mopping his face with a hand.

"ugh- trust me he says, yeah right, note: boot out randy, and you keep that nose to yourself!" Jason reprimands sharply. The wolf let's out a rumbling whine and Jason raises a brow, "you're the one complaining? You almost give me a heart attack- you- you kiss me- closet pervert! you mentally and physically harass me- cover me in more spit- I need to remind you that I'm not a spit lover- and I am so not into bestiality- hey! What did I say about you being nosy?" in the middle of his tirade, randy had gotten up and had neared Jason again- and while Jay expected himself to, you know, show fear, because seriously, that's what normal people do when they're confronted by a large animal that could eat you in one gulp, (that or panic- and he has just about had it with panicking) and maybe Jason is scared, but there's this niggling feeling at the back of his head that's telling him (overriding self preservation instincts) that he doesn't really need to be afraid. And while Jason doesn't know the logic in that (because really, seriously?) he needs to trust in it now more than ever as the wolf settles beside him and places one large paw on his lap.

Jason stares at the large paw (that can rip him to ribbons in one swing) then at the wolf. Gray eyes meet him evenly. They stare at each other then the wolf leans forward and presses his snout against jason's shoulder, nudging him gently.

"what? Is this the part where you tell me eating me won't hurt me?" Jason asks sarcastically, there's a puff and he thinks randy is rolling his eyes at him. "look, you're like a wolf hulk- you're freakin huge! And I swear to god if you try to eat me I will give you the worst indigestion werewolf-kind has never seen!" another puff of air and randy nips at his shirt, Jason freezes as the fangs leave his torso intact. Then he smacks randy. Hard.

"what the heck is wrong with you? No- don't answer that- you are freakin insane! That's what it is!" the wolf rumbles- and Jason feels vaguely insulted that randy is laughing at him.

"hey, it's not a full moon." Jason says out loud. The wolf looks at him then at the window where little light filters into the room. The moon is only half full. "jeez, not only are you a freak as a human, but you're also a freak werewolf- I'm starting to feel sorry for you." it's all in sarcasm (randy is learning that jason likes to joke and be sarcastic when times are dire) and the wolf rumbles again.

Jason checks his watch impatiently and then shifts his legs, randy watches him as though it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"voyeur" Jason mutters to randy's amusement, huddling under the blanket, while he would love to continue being the object of a giant carnivore's attention, he couldn't continue being so if he was freezing to death.

He shivers. Randy looks at him before standing up, and Jason feels strangely uneasy when randy looks at the moon. The wolf turns back and lopes over to Jason, gives him a reassuring nudge which Jason begrudgingly accepts (please don't let me start to like it- oops too late.) the wolf settles behind him, curling around the human like a giant furry pillow.

The heat the supernatural being emanates is enough to warm Jason up through the winter and he begins to feel drowsy. The stupid snout nudges him to lean on the thick torso, Jason protests and swats at it. He's had enough of being poked and prodded, but his back rests against randy's body anyway. It's a little bit like hugging a stuffed toy and a furnace.

jason's fingers delve into the thick fur, he scratches lightly at it and randy rumbles at the sensation. He can't help but smile a little, "you sound like a cat" he mumbles. Randy's tail wraps loosely around his ankle, and the fur brushes his skin before his large head settles onto paws, one eye looking at Jason placidly.

"stupid wolf" Jason mutters, but he curls up on his side anyway, one hand still petting midnight fur rhythmically, he ponders about the strange turn his life has taken and bemoans it with a sigh. A nudge and Jason looks at the wolf who eyes him curiously.

He gives a small grin "can't have you comforting me all the time- I might get used to it." the warm Tongue laps at his hand, and Jay chuckles and touches the black nose gently. "okay, but just this once" but randy snorts and Jason knows that no this probably won't be the last time he'd curl up against the wolf, with the beast rumbling softly behind him. And he's totally okay with it.

It's the noise that wakes him, and the heavy scent alerts his senses even more. His muscles all tense as his ears twitch everwhichwhere, eyes roving the room. Jason makes a soft sound and the wolf looks down at him and gives an assuring lick. Even in sleep jays hand smacks him for the effort before shifting positions and carrying on dreaming.

The large head snaps to attention when he hears footsteps, it's soft and quiet, unusual for a human, too loud for a vampire... Randy lowers his head and bares his fangs, arranging himself to leap onto the stranger in one bound, his muscles coil and tighten, waiting for the knob to turn.

As soon as the handle jiggles, it's Jason who wakes with a sleepy grunt, and randy is momentarily distracted as his human pushes against him to sit up- the door creaks open and the ground near randy's large paw explodes in a hail of gunfire.

There's yelling and his instincts aren't for his own survival anymore, it switches to protectiveness and The effect is instantaneous, the wolf bounds up, agile even in its large form, and jaws snap where the hunter stood, the human is well trained, he tumbles away and fires a silver shell at randy's flank- the burning sensation would have caused him to stop but the human is nearing his mate and randy snarls loudly and lunges at the space between them to separate his human from danger.

His large paw knocks the offender back, he growls as the hunter sits up, momentarily dazed before leaping on him, knocking him back down with both paws planted on the chest, the human gasps for air and randy is about to deliver a killing blow when Jason's hands grab his muzzle and his eyes Try to focus clumsily, fangs disappear into his mouth as he feels the fingers in his cheek, he half stumbles off the hunter, and looks at Jay who's eyes are wide and he's saying something but he can't make it out, his instincts are in control and the need to kill and protect drops a heavy curtain on his logic- then his eyes widen as the thunderous sounds of the shotgun echo into the room, and the searing pain he feels in his abdomen is torturous, and Jay is screaming now, there's blood in his hands, it's not his, it's wolf blood and randy feels light-headed but the danger is still there he thinks, he turns and jaws sink into the metal of the gun, he yanks it away from the human in one jerk and crushes it between his fangs before collapsing on the floor, breathing heavily, mouth filled with blood and gunpowder.

He croons imploringly, run, why aren't you running, run away. Jay Is beside him, holding his large head and randy licks at his hands, colouring them a distastefully murky red and nudges them away, the human who attacked them is beside Jason and randy growls louder and louder but he can't move, no, he thinks, no no no, don't, don't hurt him. His paw twitches as the human puts a hand on his mate's shoulder and randy's pupils constrict and dilate with rage- then it's Jason who fights the hunter, shoves at him and yells at him and randy wants to tell him to run away until he sees Jason fall on the hunter, the man's arms wrap around him, and Jason is crying and randy sinks in confused despair as he closes his eyes, resigned to his fate.

Jason looks at the large wolf, the blood is going to be hell to scrub out of the wooden floor. Adam is as confused as he feels right now. Not only did he yell at Adam to 'not shoot' he also tried to protect a werewolf. He breathes shakily, he's been crying for awhile and he doesn't even know what for. He'd only known randy for a total of more or less twenty four hours yet it hurt as though he lost someone truly close to him. He reached out and touched the dark fur with blood caked fingers, it's wet and matted and he feels disgusted, more at himself than anyone else.

"sorry..." he mumbled sincerely, feeling like crying again, "I'm really really sorry..." he leans against the large head, touches the soft ear gently and closes his eyes. It suddenly feels hot, scorching hot and Jason jolts back to the cracking of bones, eyes widening as fur drops and melts into tanned flesh, paws become human hands and fingers, until all that's left of the wolf is the man who takes in a big gasp of air.

Adam paced outside the cabin restlessly, frustrated and confused as hell. A million questions ran in and out of his thoughts and most of them began with why and what the fuck. Jay had burst into tears when Adam shot the werewolf, and Jay had been yelling for him to stop and Adam didn't because you never stopped mid kill unless you wanted to find your remains between incisors. Then Jason had been hysterical... He ran a hand through his thick hair, staring at the cabin before deciding to just wait in the car.

Jason blinks slowly and touches the sun tanned skin, it's hot and his eyes widen with shock as he sees the broad chest rise and fall slowly, shaking hands search for a pulse and the beat is strong and rhythmic and he yells for Adam.

The man runs in, a desert eagle in hand, Jay has to beg him not to shoot and Adams eyes widen at the wolf- it's still alive and he's sure he killed it, he shot it three freaking times with silver rounds

"Jay, drop him and we'll leave." he orders stiffly, eyeing the body with apprehension.

"no! Adam I have to help him, he's-"

"he's not your friend, you don't owe him anything let's just go" Adam insists, grabbing jason's arm to pull him away, the younger blonde resists and jerks away from his hold,

"no! Adam!" he implores and Adam can't understand why and what for, "please?"

Adam takes a deep breath, Jay rarely asks for anything and Adam despite his own will can't help but ask "why? He's a werewolf Jay. Do you know how close he was to eating you?"

"he'd never hurt me." he replies stubbornly, trying to pull up the human form.

Adam sighs and goes to help, he could never say no to him, "you have a lot of explaining to do Reso." and Jason gives him a grateful smile as they put the werewolf on the bed.

He's breathing and the wounds that Adam is a hundred percent sure he inflicted earlier had healed into scars- it's almost miraculous, he stares at them, the three White starbursts pale against blood coated skin, he fishes out his phone as Jason scrambles around for the first aid kit and scans through several contacts until he finds the one he's sure he needs. Doubtless it's been a long time, he's not even sure if the man is still active or dead. It's difficult to live long as a Hunter. Glancing over his shoulder he steps out of the cabin and sits in the car and presses the call button. It rings once, twice

"hello?" a gruff voice answers, and Adam is glad to hear it,

"hey bobby."

a pause, "well son of a bitch."


End file.
